MapleTea:Pancakes and more
by nicci-chan
Summary: my first lemon


Arthur had another mishap in his kitchen. 'Why do UI have so much trouble when it comes to cooking?' he asked himself. Sighing, he decided to take a walk to ease his mind.

Matthew, who had been out and abut that day, saw Arthur alone. The look on his face told him that he needed cheering up. So Matthew snuck up to Arthur.

Matthew wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist" Bonjour Arthur."

Arthur felt the arm that was suddenly at his waist, a familiar voice speaking up in French, though it wasn't Francis, so..Who..

The Brit turned to see the other, he spoke up. "Hello there- ...uh" He panicked slightly as he couldn't remember the other's name; it took him a moment to get an idea. "..Matthew?"

"Oui, it is moi." Matthew purred. "So what are you doing here all alone?"

He was glad that he'd got the other's name correct. "I was just going out for a stroll, trying to calm myself down a little after erm... another 'cooking incident'" The Brit laughed nervously.

"You know I could always give you lessons." Matthew pulled him closer. "That way we can spend some time together." Though Matthew had other things he wanted to do with Arthur, he decided to take it slow for now. "So what do you say?"

Arthur smiled politely, feeling a little nervous as the other got closer. "Oh... Of course, that sounds nice. It would be lovely to have someone to talk to, too... ha-ha."

Matthew smiled. "Good then we'll go to my house." He pulled the Brit along. "Anything you really want to try?"

"Hm..." He thought to himself as he walked alongside Matthew. "You like making pancakes, correct? We could make some of those, if you'd like to."

"I always enjoy making pancakes." He smirked.

Arthur Kirkland: "Great! We should make those, then."

He glanced at Matthew with a smile.

Soon they arrived at Matthew's place. Walking into the kitchen, Matthew began pulling out things to make pancakes. "Come on Arthur my kitchen isn't going to bite."

Arthur glanced around the place as he made his way to the kitchen, Matthew's house was quite a nice place.. He walked over to Matthew and looked at the ingredients. "So... are pancakes easy to make?"

He smiled. "I could make them in my sleep." He laughed as he remembered that he once actually made pancakes in his sleep and scared the crap outta Alfred." First we need 1 1/2 cups all-purpose flour"

"Right... um..." Arthur looked at the ingredients, picking up the flour and measuring it out.

"Good next we need 3 1/2 teaspoons baking powder"

"Teaspoons are the smaller ones, right?" He picked up a teaspoon and scooped three and a half teaspoons from the baking powder as Matthew had said.

"Right" He smiled."Now we need 1 teaspoon salt, and 1 tablespoon white sugar. Then we mix the dry before adding the wet."

"Got it..." once again, he did as Matthew had told him, mixing the dry ingredients together, a concentrated look on his face.

"So cute." Matthew chuckled. "Now we add 1 1/4 cups milk, 1 egg and 3 tablespoons butter."

He didn't notice the 'cute' comment, too focused on what he was doing. Arthur added the milk, egg and butter, making sure to check that he was measuring things correctly before adding.

"Now stir and then comes the fun part." He lightly oiled the griddle and let it heat up while Arthur mixed the batter.

Arthur mixed the ingredients, making sure that the mix was smooth and that all of the dry ingredients were stirred in. "Fun part?"

Matthew chuckled. "Yes, time to cook them. Place some batter on the griddle."

"Will do" Arthur poured some of the batter, being careful not to make a mess.

"Now when the batter has bubbled a bit, flip it."

He nodded, watching as the pancake batter slowly started to heat up, small bubbles appearing. He waited a little longer as the mix bubbled some more before flipping it.

"Très bon, you're getting the hang of it. Now wait a little bit then put the pancake on the plate and start again."

"Right..." He smiled at the Canadian. "Thanks for helping me with this by the way, Matthew..

He smiled back."Anytime Arthur. Anytime"

"You're very kind... Do you mind if I call you Matt or Mattie, by the way?"

"Thanks. Hmm Mattie is fine"

"Alright...Mattie." He smiled, quickly glancing over to check on the pancake, flipping it over.

Matthew smiled.

Arthur glanced over at him; he felt that he was warming to the other. "Is this one done..?"

"Yes. Keep going you're doing well."

He moved the cooked pancake onto a plate before pouring batter to make another.

Matthew went and put on some music.

He continued to cook the pancake, making sure that it didn't burn.

Ball Park Music- It's Nice to Be Alive was on.

He finished making the pancakes, eventually glancing over to Matthew. "They're done." he smiled.

"Good now we can eat them. Be sure to use lots of maple syrup" He said as he set the table.

He carried the plates over to Matthew, waiting for him to set the table before putting them down. "Where do you keep your maple..?"

"On top of the fridge"

Arthur wandered over to the fridge, reaching for the maple and feeling embarrassed when realizing the he was too short. He glanced over at the Canadian, "Hey, Matthew? Could you help me..." he laughed nervously "It seems I'm not tall enough to reach the maple."

Matthew chuckled." Alright." He walked over to the fridge. Leaning over Arthur, he grabbed the syrup."Let's eat, shall we?"

He nodded, smiling. "Sounds like a plan~" Arthur walked over to the table, sitting down by it and waiting for Matthew.

Smiling, Matthew fallowed Arthur to the table to eat. After taking a bite, he gasped. "Wow Arthur, these came out really good."

"They did?!" He seemed surprised himself, quickly eating some pancake, eyes widening a little. "...I... this is actually edible..!

He chuckled. "Yes they are. With my help you'll be cooking better in no time."

"Thank you for the help, Matthew." He ate some more of his pancake.

Matthew smiled. "It was you got a lil syrup here" Then he leaned over and licked Arthur's cheek.

Before he could wipe the syrup away, Matthew was there licking his cheek. The Brit took a moment to realize what had happened before mumbling a quiet "Thanks", feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"Mmm tasty." Matthew purred."No problem." He smirked. "So cute~"

He was surprised by the other's sudden change of attitude, feeling a little uncomfortable due to the other's flirty behavior, Though, I suppose it's normal to feel uncomfortable because of such a thing. "Ah, cute? ...Thank you, I suppose."

"Arthur, do you like me?" Matthew asked suddenly.

"Do I... like you..?" He thought for a moment, confused at the question. "I err... Of course I like you, ha-ha.."

"I mean like me like me." He looked Arthur straight in the eyes.

His eyes widened, feeling a lump in his throat as he mumbled incoherent words. "I... well... I..." He /had/ noticed that he was warming quite a bit towards Matthew. "I... suppose I may have... Slight feelings towards you" He mumbled the last part.

Matthew bit his lip when Arthur mumbled."What was that?"

"I said I... may have slight feelings towards you." He wasn't looking at Matt; instead he was gazing down at the floor beneath the table, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

He smiled. "Then you won't mind if i do this."Matthew took Arthur's chin in his hand and made him look at him. Then he kissed him.

Arthur's eyes widened as he was kissed by Matthew, body suddenly freezing. However he slowly relaxed into the kiss, eyes lidded.

Matthew ran his tongue over Arthur's bottom lip.

He opened his mouth slightly, wanting the kiss to be deeper, gazing into Matthew's eyes.

Matthew explored Arthur's mouth. Tasting every corner.

The Brit's eyes shut as he attempted to rub his tongue with Matthews, swirling it around the other's as it explored his mouth. He let the other take control of the kiss.

Matthew smiled into the kiss. Moments later breaking the kiss.

After the kiss was broken, Arthur was quiet, glancing away and feeling slight embarrassment. "Err... Matthew?"

"Oui?" He replied.

"So... You like me?" he was smiling slightly.

He thought a moment. "Non, je t'aime."

"You... love me..?" A blush spread across his cheeks.

Matthew nodded."I have for a long while now."

"You have?!" Arthur hugged him tightly "why on Earth didn't you say something sooner..!"

"I well I was afraid you didn't like me."He looked away.

"I suppose that's understandable..." He smiled a little. "But... There's no need to worry now, right? You know that I like you too."

Matthew nodded and hugged Arthur.

Arthur kissed Matthews cheek. "So... you liked the pancakes?"

Matthew Williams: "Oui, they were delicious"

"It's nice to know that you liked them. I'm so glad that they turned out okay!"

"Oui, I knew you could do it."

"Thank you Matthew." he sat there quietly for a moment, pondering. "So... Is there anything you'd like to do? Cook more, go for another stroll, and watch television..? Anything"

Matthew smirked. "Oh there's something we can do" Once again he kissed him. He reached his hand around and grabbed Arthur's ass.

Arthur jumped a little, feeling the squeeze on his ass. He kissed back, blushing knowing what the other was hinting at.

"Shall we head to my room?" he purred.

He nodded nervously. "Alright." Arthur stood, holding out a hand to Matthew, waiting to be led to his room.

Matthew took Arthurs hand and led him to his room. There he wasted no time undressing himself and Arthur. Kissing Arthur's neck at the same time. Arthur leaned back onto the bed, arms wrapped around Matthew's shoulders as he nuzzled into the other's shoulder whilst his neck was kissed.

Matthew trailed the kisses down to his chest, moving to latch on the right nipple and used his hand to tweak the left.

"Ah." He slipped his boxers off quickly, shivering as he felt the cold against himself. Arthur lied back on the bed, getting into a more comfortable position.

He smirked onto Arthur's skin then switched nipples. After a moment, Matthew went lower, deep throating him.

Arthur bit his lip, the sudden feel of the other deep throating him sending a shiver up his spine. "A...Ahnn..."

Matthew began bobbing his head and sucking. Humming every so often to send vibrations.

Arthur couldn't hold back moans, gripping the sheets beneath himself tightly, stopping himself from bucking his hips. "M... Matthew... nn ..."

As he sucked, he took a hand and grabbed the bottle of lube that was on a table nearby. With that he took some and rubbed it on his fingers. Pulling off the other with a pop, he took two fingers and stuck them in. Stretching Arthur. Then he went back to sucking. "M-Matthew I need you now." Nodding, Matthew placed himself at Arthur's entrance. Slowly he thrusted inside. Arthur let out a moan. After a few seconds, he nodded. Telling Matthew it was ok to move. He started out in a steady rhythm. Arthur moaned with each thrust. Matthew reached down an began to pump the others member, throwing Arthur off the deep end.

Moments later they both came. A few more thrusts, then Matthew pulled out. Matthew lay next to Arthur cuddling him. "Je t'aime." Arthur smiled. "I love you to, Matthew."


End file.
